Une Dispute Ordinaire
by Metsia
Summary: Draco ignore Harry depuis deux semaines, et ce dernier est décidé à savoir pourquoi. Ce qui avait commencé en dispute ordinaire ne s'est pas exactement terminé comme prévu... OS YAOI (Erreurs : Comme je ne peux pas modifier la fic directement, voici la rectification : À la place de "intention", je voulais marquer "attention". À la place de "..." c'est "Ce ne sont pas mes chiens.")
**Une Dispute Ordinaire**

POV Harry :

Il fait nuit alors que je traverse le parc à grandes enjambées, furieux, pour rejoindre cette saleté de blondinet.

Arrivé derrière lui, je le pousse violemment en avant, dans son dos, alors qu'il regardait calmement le lac. Il manque de s'étaler par terre mais pose un pied devant lui à temps pour reprendre une position capable de le maintenir debout. Il se retourne brusquement en retirant quelque chose de ses oreilles -des écouteurs ?! Non, n'importe quoi. Depuis quand adhérerait-t-il aux objets moldus ?-.

« Potter ?! T'es malade ?! » Crache-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores depuis deux semaines ?!

\- Quoi, t'as pas assez de l'intention du monde sorcier complet, il te faut en plus la mienne ?

\- Hein ? Mais.. non ! Enfin... C'est plus compliqué... Enfin non, c'est pas compliqué ! Réponds-moi.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouve rien. Puis mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par sa main.

« Des... écouteurs ? Tu utilises un objet moldu ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Cela te pose un problème ?

\- Heu.. non... Enfin... Et à quoi c'est relié... ? »

Désormais complètement calmé, je suis simplement abasourdi par ma découverte. Et je le deviens encore plus lorsque je le vois sortir un MP3 de sa poche. Il met pose sur sa musique puis le remet dans sa poche.

« C'est relié à un MP3. Satisfait ? Bon. À part pour me pousser et me gueuler dessus, tu voulais autre chose ? »

Son calme insupportable ne tarde pas à m'énerver à nouveau.

Je ne me suis pas énervé pour rien... Depuis deux semaines, il m'ignore complètement ! Certes, je devrais être heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de sa présence, de ses remarques, de ses piques... Mais étrangement, je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi ? Je me pose la question depuis deux semaines. Depuis le premier jour à vrai dire. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Ce qui m'a fait craquer, c'était à l'instant où, pour une fois de trop, il m'est passé devant comme si je n'existait pas.

Il est censé être Préfet, et aujourd'hui c'est son tour de garde... Mais même en me voyant dans le couloir à 22 h 30, il m'a ignoré comme si je n'étais rien. Et il est sorti du château, toujours en m'ignorant. Et là, une explosion de question et d'énervement a explosé dans mon cerveau, me rendant à ce point hors de moi.

« Je vais répéter une dernière fois ma question. **Pourquoi** tu m'ignores ? » dis-je en essayant de garder un maximum mon calme pour ne pas passer pour l'aliéné de service.

Il soupire discrètement puis range ses écouteurs dans sa poche.

« Écoute. Je t'ignore pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai définitivement marre que tu me pourrisses la vie.

\- **QUOI ?!** C'est **MOI** qui te pourri la vie ?!

\- Indirectement, oui. Je te pourris directement la vie depuis tes onze ans, mais toi tu me pourris indirectement la mienne depuis maintenant 16 ans. Lorsque j'ai eu 3 ans, je comprenais déjà mes Parents lorsqu'ils parlaient de toi. Le bébé qui a survécu au « Avada Kedavra » du mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire. Mes Parents te haïssaient, et j'ai finis par en faire de même. Pas pour passer pour l'enfant qui obéit et suit ses Parents à la lettre, mais simplement... par... jalousie et parce-que j'en avais marre ! Harry Potter, Potter, le gamin qui a survécu, le survivant... Ras-le-bol. Alors je t'ai haï de toute mes forces. En dehors du Manoir, tout le monde t'idolâtrait déjà avant même de te connaître. Moi, je voulais clairement te faire comprendre que tu ne seras jamais aimé de tout le monde. Alors voilà. Mais maintenant, j'ai tourné la page. Je compte t'ignorer définitivement. Comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun problème, ni de ton côté, ni du mien. Tu vaincras Voldemort, nos chemins se sépareront enfin et je continuerai ma vie en ignorant aussi tous les journaux et personnes parlant de tes miracles. Maintenant dégage Potter où j'enlève dix points aux Gryffondors. »

Ignorant sa dernière menace insignifiante, je recule, m'adosse à l'arbre à côté de nous et m'assieds par terre, encore bouleversé par tout cela.

Alors ça y est ? C'est fini ? Je dois oublier Draco Malfoy, mon ennemi de Poudlard ?

Six ans de haine effacé comme ça... Si simplement... Tout simplement...

Mais **BORDEL** ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne m'en réjouis pas ?! Mon ennemi lui-même m'annonce en face que plus jamais je n'aurais affaire à lui, que plus jamais je ne recevrais d'insulte ou de coup venant de lui, et aucune trace de bonheur n'apparaît en moi. Je ne suis pas normal, sérieusement...

Je relève les yeux puis regarde ceux de Draco, qui me fixe. Je ne discerne aucune émotion sur son visage, si ce n'est une légère trace d'exaspération au fond de ses yeux. Il doit sûrement attendre le moment où je quitterais les lieux.

« Tu veux vraiment faire perdre dix points à ta maison ? Je te croyais plus solidaire avec tes chiens.

\- . . .

\- Ah oui ? Granger et Weasley ne te suivent pas partout en souriant bêtement et en te défendant quoi qu'il arrive comme si tu n'étais qu'un enfant ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfant, tu leur diras de ne pas en faire. Ce serait une erreur grave pour l'humanité. Déjà que les Parents ne forment pas un beau couple -toujours fidèle aux Gryffons-, je ne voudrait pas voir le résultat. »

Je me lève brusquement, plaque Malfoy contre l'arbre et prépare mon poing.

« Je te conseille de la fermer.

\- Tu crois me faire peur ? Frappe-moi donc, je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà vécu pire. »

Mon poing tremble mais part tout de même. Seulement... je dévie volontairement sa trajectoire pour qu'il aille s'écraser contre l'écorce, à quelques centimètres du visage de Malfoy.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Impulsif que tu es... J'espère que ces remarques vexantes t'auront fait réfléchir et comprendre que tu veux toi aussi m'oublier pour de bon. Maintenant lâche-moi et dégage. »

Me rendant compte que ma main était encore sur son épaule, je décide de la retirer. Mais impossible... Putain de corps qui décide de faire ce qu'il souhaite quand il veut ! Je n'arrive pas à décoller ma main...

Je baisse la tête, tremblant légèrement. Ma main droite sur son épaule et l'autre, toujours en position de poing, écrasée contre l'écorce.

Mes nerfs me lâchent alors et mes yeux deviennent humides.

Non, non... Pas ça... Je ne peux pas pleurer devant mon pire ennemi... Je relâche toute emprise sur lui puis me détourne, essuyant la larme qui coulait. Je ne l'entends pas bouger, juste s'adosser comme il faut contre l'arbre et mettre ses mains dans ses poches -si je me fis au très léger bruit de son pantalon en soie.

« Franchement tu me déçois. Pleurer est la seule faiblesse qu'on ne doit jamais exposer à son ennemi.

\- Tu n'es même plus mon ennemi, c'est toi-même qui me l'as fais comprendre.

\- En effet. Mais je ne savais pas que tu serais si triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais m'avoir en face de toi à te cracher des insultes et autres remarques vexantes.

\- Tais-toi. »

Sans me contrôler, je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de son cou puis l'embrasse.

Le baiser est rapide, je ne cherche même pas à le prolonger ou à l'approfondir. Je m'écarte, regarde Draco dans les yeux durant une seconde puis m'en vais.

Je marche tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Je sais qu'il ne me rattrapera pas. Il est trop occupé à se demander pourquoi j'ai fais ça, je l'ai vu dans son regard troublé.

 **OoOoO**

Je m'assois calmement sur le rocher, observant la douce lumière de la Lune se refléter sur le lac.

Trois semaines... Cela fait trois semaines que je l'ai embrassé, et tous les soirs je le vois sortir du château pour aller au bord du lac, s'asseoir contre l'arbre contre lequel je l'ai embrassé et regarder le lac, pensif. Moi, je l'observe chaque soir depuis la fenêtre du dortoir donnant sur le lac.

En trois semaines, je n'ai pas observé de changement dans son comportement... Rien.

Et cela me bouleverse. Je l'ai embrassé bordel ! Il aurait au moins pu venir me foutre son poing dans la gueule le lendemain ou... je sais pas, peut-être... m'embrasser à son tour... Bon. Je me remets à divaguer.

Sérieusement, pourquoi viendrait-il m'embrasser ? Il me hait depuis qu'il est né, comme s'il n'était né que pour ça. Me haïr.

Mais au final il n'a rien fait. Il m'a juste ignoré, comme les deux semaines précédents cette fameuse soirée. Ce qui m'a fait écumer de rage la première soirée puis pleurer la seconde.

Ces sensations n'apparaissent qu'à cause de lui et Voldemort. Comme quoi, il a un certain niveau en tant qu'ennemi.

 _Est-il aussi bon en tant qu'amant ?_

Raah tais-toi foutue conscience.

Je ferme les yeux puis m'allonge sur le rocher en respirant calmement l'air de cette nuit de avril. Nous quitterons bientôt l'école. L'attaque de Voldemort est de plus en plus proche, et cela se fait ressentir. Les gens sont de plus en plus tendus, l'Ordre du Phœnix prévoit de plus en plus de plans, prépare de plus en plus de sorts et forme de plus en plus de personnes pour que le monde sorcier se tienne prêt à affronter l'immense menace que représente Voldemort. Et moi, je dois à tout prix me tenir prêt pour éradiquer cette même menace.

Non, je ne suis pas stressé, pas du tout. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si toute une communauté comptait sur moi et espérait que je réussisse... Noon...

Demain, nous serons samedi. Et je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de dormir. Je veux juste rester là, dehors, en profitant de ce calme.

Calme qui ne dure pas. Ma sérénité est vite brisée par des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux... Non...

J'aimerais même imaginer que cette présence qui s'est arrêtée juste à côté du rocher soit celle de Draco.

La personne s'assoit d'ailleurs sur le rocher.

« Bonsoir. »

Mon cœur explose lorsque je reconnais la voix de Draco. Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, mais un immense voudrait prendre place. J'arrive à le retenir un maximum...

« Bonsoir. »

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, pour l'observer. Et mon cœur explose à nouveau lorsque je le vois me regarder avec un léger sourire.

Son teint clair et ses cheveux blonds platine se marient parfaitement avec la douce lumière de la Lune. Il est... magnifique.

« Je peux m'allonger ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je me décale légèrement pour lui laisser la place de se coucher puis je referme les yeux.

Je crois avoir découvert une nouvelle facette de Draco Malfoy. Celle qui est douce, attendrissante... Celle dont n'importe qui tomberait amoureux...

Moi aussi, si je ne l'étais pas déjà...

Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, un bras se collant contre le mien, étendue le long de mon corps.

Et mon sourire s'impose pour de bon. J'ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête vers Draco puis me rend compte qu'il me regarde aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avance doucement puis m'embrasse.

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes en commençant par un baiser tout en retenu pour ensuite passer à un baiser plus approfondit. Il se place au dessus de moi, gardant ma main dans la sienne mais la remontant aux côtés de nos têtes.

Je le sens jouer avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux de son autre main tandis que des milliers de « Je t'aime » résonnent dans mon esprit.

Nous nous écartons ensuite puis, reprenant sa respiration, Draco vient caler son visage dans mon cou en me soufflant trois petits mots qui pourtant provoquent tant de sensations en moi. Je lui réponds puis me mets à caresser ses cheveux aussi fins et doux que la soie.

Il relève doucement son visage puis, son visage devenant triste, je m'inquiète. Il doit le voir dans mes yeux car il me rassure puis me murmure :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Je souris puis complète les quelques centimètres séparant nos lèvres.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je te le promets. »

Oui. Grâce à lui, je reprends espoir.

Je réussirais. Pour lui.

Je l'aime tellement...

-FIN-


End file.
